


Crystal Ball

by everything_queenie



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Circus, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_queenie/pseuds/everything_queenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome, welcome to the circus. Shion had always dreamed of working at the circus. And his experiences are those he shall never forget. From the mysterious boy, Nezumi, to his closest coworker, Safu, he has a lot to learn about people and a lot of relationships to grow. He doesnt mind though. He loves it, the circus, well, possibly someone else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ So this was supposed to be a one shot but that didnt happen (>.

_Your application has been accepted, Shion. Youre the only new addition to our circus, out of 600 people who wanted in. welcome. Welcome. Welcome, to our circus._

                That was all the note said. The boy flipped the half sheet of paper back and forth; perhaps there was a secret code, something he was missing. But if there was, he was unable to find it. He didn’t know when he started or where he would meet the circus. He had met the owner at a café. None of the vital information was shared. For all he knew this was some prank plated by the circus, a cruel joke at that. He couldn’t help from packing his stuff, _just in case_ he justified. He had no family to notify, and his landowner had wanted him out for some time. His landowner thought he was too smart to join the circus: “It’s a last resort. Get a real job” she had told him. She had wanted him out ever since he told her he wasn’t interested in so called “real jobs”. They were just boring and mind controlling he thought. She wouldn’t have it.

                “You’re lucky you don’t get arrested for acting against the regular flow of things. If I were in control, that’s how I would run things.”

                “Would you call all your cities by numbers to kill the creativity and fun that comes with a name?” He protested, grunting.  

                “Maybe I would.” She finished and that was that. The boy knew much better than to push his luck. She was his landowner.

                Anyways, it could be her lucky day, sure he wouldn’t be able to pay rent, but he would be out of her face off on his ‘irrational’ job. She‘d probably think it a good riddance. Her loss; it was definitely her loss indeed.           

                He grabbed some bread out of the cupboard and slashed some jam on it. He hadn’t realized how late it had become as he ate it. Nearly midnight. Perhaps it was his excitement and hope that caused him to have so much energy at such an hour. Although it made him realize that he probably wouldn’t be going to the circus for another day. He pressed his lips together as he looked at the clock. He swallowed the last bit of bread and slid to the ground, his features stone.

                Would it be another day until they came for him? Another week? Month? Year? Would they ever come? Was it just a bad joke?

                He sighed and dragged himself up the stairs where he planned to unpack his things.

                _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

                Shion heard a knock on the door. He couldn’t fathom who it might be at such a late hour in the night, or perhaps, the morning might be more correct. He leaped down the stairs and ran to the door. He got his hopes high up, he knew who he wanted it to be. He swung open the door.

                The figure that stood before him was covered in black, even the hair tied up in a ponytail was a dark color. The figures eyes widened for the briefest moment, “Shion.”  It was impossible to read what his voice had to say. So the brunette only nodded.

                “Are you ready?” the fellow urged. He had been so disappointed when no one had shown up. It was midnight and they were here! He nodded again and rushed up the store, thankful it wasn’t unpacked, and met his escort only seconds later.

                “I am ready.” Shion smiled and closed the door behind him.  The two walked out into a dark street. Shion almost lost the other on many occasions. The figure blended in with the moonlit night far too well.

                “Where are we going?” He asked.

                “The train station.” Shion was falling behind.  He did a light jog to try to keep up.

                “Why?”

                “So we can get to our next location.”  There was an edge to his voice that went undetected.

                “Why don’t we take our own vehicles like a bus or something.”

                “The train is faster and cheaper.”

                “Whats your name?”

                This time the person in front of him stopped and turned to face him, “You ask way too many damn questions.” The scolding guilted Shion, “All that matters is that you have a job and are working with the circus. That should be enough.”

                Shion huffed, but said no more. He really didn’t want to anger anyone before his first day. However he was rather curious by nature.

                They approached the lighted station, he noticed the train was ready to go. They had been waiting for him. They wouldn’t go that far for some cruel joke. It finally hit him that it was all real. A wide grin grew on his pale face. He lit up in a very attractive fashion.  Although he remembered something he wanted to ask as he walked onto the train.

                “Can I at least know your name?”

                The one who had brought him started to sigh, then cut himself short. Without turning to face Shion he said, “Call me Nezumi.” He took off his black cape. Shion could see the other boys slim figure, and was impressed and perhaps a little jealous.

                Nezumi stormed off when he saw the new guy staring, simply saying, “Find your car.”  That was hardly encouraging to the person who had next to no idea what he was doing.  Shion looked around nervously, knowing he was on his own now, Nezumi was obviously in no mood to assist him any longer.

                Shion walked car after car trying to find the one he was supposed to be at. Everyone kept looking at him and whispering. He would only clutch his bagger a little tighter and walk a little faster.

                “Hey, who are you?” A girl, maybe twenty three appeared before him. She blew some cigarette smoke into his face and eyed him down.            

                “I am the new guy. I will be taking care of the animals.”

                “Oh, whoever brought you must have forgotten to put you in a cage.” A lot of those in the car with her burst out laughing. The victim only grew red and tightened his face.

                “Im looking for my car.”

                “I already said,” she persisted, returning the cigarette to her mouth. She blew out the smoke and continued, “You missed your chance to get into the cages.”

                Shion wanted to push past her. He just looked her in the eye and commanded, “Let me through.”

                Once again, the car burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Shion couldn’t rightly tell what was funny. He just knew that he was trapped. He did try to push past her while she was crippled with chuckles. That plan proved to be faulty when she pushed him to the ground.

                “Lily.” A voice sounded, “leave him be.”

                “Why? Do you want him Nezumi.”

                “Why does that matter to you? He just barely got here. Leave him be.”

                “Fuck you, Nezumi.” Despite her attack, she had backed up from the door.

                Shions eyes grew in gratitude. Nezumi had come to save him. He could barely see the silhouette of the dark hair his rescuer had. He stood up quickly.

                “You’re in the next car.” Nezumi informed.

                Shion ran out and tried to catch up to the only person on the entire train he kind of knew, but once he had found his car Nezumi was gone. He huffed.

                “So you must be the new guy.” A voice chimed, “I’m Safu. I am one of the tamers.”

                “Shion.” He said. It had just occurred to him that it was likely close to one in the morning. He was shocked by the amount of activity in the train. So he took it upon himself to ask, “So what time do you sleep here?”

                She laughed at his question, “one-thirty, two. Why do you ask?”

                “And what time do you wake up?” His voice had an interrogating edge to it.

                “Whenever we want.”

                He shrugged. He was living the nomadic life now; he had to flexible, “Okay. Do you mind if I go to sleep?”

                “What? Tired already? You are in for a shock then” She again, laughed at him. But it wasn’t defeating as he had been laughed at before. From this girl it was much friendlier.  She was  more pleasant to be around, “Im not loud, so if that’s what you want.”

                “Thank you.” Shion said. He set his bag next to an empty bed and pulled out a large quilt. He was already in comfortable enough clothes so he didn’t bother changing. He was far too exhausted for that. He just lay on his bed and snuggled under the covers.

~ 

                “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Safu said as Shion blinked awake. He hadn’t expected her to be up before him. He had always been an early riser. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had stayed up so late the night before. Although that would mean that she got even less sleep than he did. He realized he was sacrificing a very orderly sleep schedule just to take care of a bunch of animals. Almost immediately after he decided it was a worthy sacrifice.

                Shion rolled out of his bed and thudded onto the ground, which hurt a bit more than he had anticipated.

                “Go get breakfast. The food car is a couple cars up. No doubt you passed it on your way here.” She seemed heavily involved in something and looked up at him for only a brief second, “We are almost at our next location.”

                Shion nodded, “Have you eaten?”

                Nodding, she badgered, “Yeah, yeah, I have, now go on.”

                    Reluctantly he obeyed, dreading running into that Lily girl or Nezumi. Neither of them seemed rather fond of Shion, although Nezumi did look out for him. Shion really appreciated that. He hoped that some time that day he would be able to thank Nezumi for helping him out the evening before.  He wasn’t sure when it would happen or how well it would be conceived, but Shion just felt it was the right thing to do.

                Only a couple other people where in the food car when he arrived, none of them faces he recognized. Or perhaps he was just surprised by the splendor of the food they served. There were continental foods as well as warm eggs and pancakes. Far better than anything he usually ate at home. He wondered if the circus he was working for was somehow high revenue or something of the like.

                He ate until he was full. Meaning two pancakes,  a few grapes and a glass of milk.  He wondered what the rest of the day would be like. Would he have to help set up the tents or did they have a specific crew for that? Would he just stay with the animals? Familiarize himself with the circus in general? He would just have to find out. His heart thumped a little quicker at such a prospect. Shion was nervous, though he was equally excited. He had wanted to go with the circus and be of help with the animals since he was a child. He hoped it would be just as he had expected. If he was disappointed it would be too late to back out. He didn’t even know what city was in, much less how it related to his hometown.

                He returned to his car, not knowing exactly how much longer the train ride would be. Safu seemed to be less occupied when he returned. She was simply humming to herself and putting away her clothes. He decided to stuff his quilt back into his bag. That would finish it for packing. So he pulled a slim book out of his bags side pocket. He was never sure what got him into reading. All he remembers is loving the hobby. As much as his teachers encouraged reading as a child, he was often persecuted by them for reading too much. That never stopped the boy though. Now he was 16, reading as often as ever.

                Safu didn’t take note to his reading, he just mindlessly sat on the bed where he slept the night prior and indulged in his book until the train came to a jerky stop. Jostling the two in the car.

                “Seems like we are here.” She noted and grabbed her stuff. Shion followed suite, in fact, now knowing what to do, he followed her every step.  His eyes danced around nervously. This was his first time out on the field. He was actually starting. Not going somewhere, no. Starting! There were so many different faces. None of them resembled those he saw in the circus as a kid. He figured that was part of the magic of it all. They would get into costume and put on make-up and suddenly they would be whole new characters. The thought excited the boy; he would get to witness the magic of it firsthand.

                But for now, he was mostly just nervous.

                Safu twisted her head, “ Did anyone tell you what you were posted to do during set up today?”

                Shion shook his head.

                “Don’t be nervous.” The girl smiled softly, apparently his worry wasn’t well hidden, “How old are you?”

                “Sixteen” He muttered.

                Safu’s eyes widened, “No kidding? We are the same age. Then you wont have terribly much to do. Usually the adults do the heavy duty work.”

                He nodded, wondering what he would be left to do if not help out.

                Hours flew by and before Shion knew it, quite nearly everyone was rehearsing their acts. He was left to watch some of them while Safu dealt with the animals. He saw a magic show and was inclined to watch. A short boy was the performer, dark skin and long hair. As he approached, the magician summoned a brilliant red snake using Latin incantations.

                “Just look at his majesty!” he called. There were only two other audience members in the tent. The performer looked at the viper with adoration, then turned back to the three onlookers, “He shall come up to one of you and you shall come to the stage.”

                The snake slithered down towards the three, gradually gaining speed. Shion thought nothing of the fact that it was coming at him at an unbelievable speed until the magician cried, “No, no, stop!” and then continued to recite new chants. Once he realized the position he was in, Shion took a step back, as if a mere step could make any difference at all.

                When the snake lunged at him, he could only describe the sensation as burning. He dropped to his knees and held his abdomen, screaming all the way. He wasn’t sure where the snake was or how it had gotten through him without drawing blood. Although he thought there was blood. He felt blood. However any blood remained to be seen. He kept looking back at his hands, searching for crimson. The pain was devastating.

                The boy was vaguely aware of a crowd growing around him. All their voices were muffled, he could barely discern his own thoughts, much less the voices of twenty or so people surrounding him. They seemed to be keeping a sort a distance. He wondered if maybe that was because he was really dead and couldn’t feel any of them. Slowly the sound and voices increased. In all reality he just wanted it all to stop and be silent. There was too much going on and he couldn’t focus.

                He felt something carry him off the ground. Then there was movement, too much movement. Jumping and jolting. But at least it was quiet, well really, quieter. There was the occasional scream or yelp, but whoever had him in their arms was keeping a safe distance from the rest of the circus members.

                “Oh dear. What happened here?”

                “Kashi’s trick seemed to have gone awry.” Shion knew that voice. He couldn’t rightly trace it though. He knew there weren’t very many options, but none of them seemed right to him.

                “Which one?”

                “I don’t know. Will he be okay?”

                “He looks fine. Just…strange.” There was a pause, “Wait, whats this welt developing? Oh god, was he whipped or something? I am going to need some ointments. What happened?”

                “I don’t know I didn’t see it all. I just brought him to you because no one else would do anything.”

                “Really. That’s different. You going out of your way for someone else, I mean.”

                Shion felt a cool liquid on his face, followed by a stinging sensation, he let out a yelp.

                “Ah, maybe just ice. I don’t know I have never seen anything like this!” He felt ice on his fa e and the pain subsided.

                “That seems to be working. Thank goodness. Wait, where are you—“ The voice groaned, “Okay you, the new recruit, I think, you just rest now.” And the other voice left the tent. Although the last thing Shion wanted to was sleep, he found himself crashing almost immediately.

                The next day, when Shion awoke, he saw a smiling face beaming up at him, “Shion, how are you feeling?”

                It was the owner of the circus, Shion bolted up. However got a light head and fell back down, “sore.” He admitted, rubbing his head while propping himself up with the other hand.

                The man laughed , “Well you certainly look different that you did when I met you. But its good to know that you are fine.”

                Shion cocked his head to the side, “different?”

                However, time to explain was not allowed, for the other man was already on his feet and waving his head, “Good to know youre better”

                “Um. Yeah.” He scratched his hair, suddenly thinner than he had remembered it. Then again he was quite lightheaded and not fully thinking in many ways. He chose to stand and look around for a clock. Eventually he found a watch. However it was completely useless as it had stopped ticking. He sighed. He supposed there was nothing left for him to do but find the animals and tend to them, just as he was hired to do.

                Shion was surprised at the amount of stares and sympathetic smiles he got. Had everyone known what happened? Was it more serious than he thought? He didn’t really understand what had happened but he was sure it couldn’t have been serious. He decided to ignore the stares and just get to his job. When he entered the animal tent, Safu was already there feeding the horses, “Can you get to the elephants?” She asked, “They are pretty trusting, if they give you trouble let me know.” She didn’t look up at him when he walked towards the elephants.

                There were four of them, all a silvery grey color. He thought they were beautiful. He went and cleaned out their water and replaced their food. It was then that he was spotted by one.

                It squeled at him ferociously and led the others to charge after him. So perhaps they didn’t like strangers as much as Safu thought they did. He ran out of their tent and to Safu who was walking away with a barrel of water, “Shion are you—Oh my God, Shion what happened to you?”

                “The elephants! They charged at me. Maybe you should take care of them for now.” He explained between gasps for breath. It wasn’t every day he ran so quickly.

                “No, I meant your hair!”

                He twitched his head and scrunched his eyebrows, “My hair? What about it?”

                Safu sucked in a breath, “No, its nothing. Why don’t you wash the white tiger? You’re comfortable with that right. She is really a kind dear.”

                He decided not to push her previous concerns further and did as he was told. The white tiger was much kinder than the elephants had been. Giving him some space for him to put the soap and water. Though she didn’t seem to enjoy getting washed,  she didn’t fight it. Shion was relieved, he knew there was at least one thing he was successful at here at the circus.

                Slowly, entertainers came by to pick up animals for their shows. Some beasts they took to tents. It seemed the tiger had seemed to really open up to Shion and both parties were disappointed when the time came for the two to part.

                Once all the working animals were out Safu came up from behind Shion, “We tend to work more during the day and get the time during the circus off. Sometimes we have to run to get food or water for the animals, but that is it. Also, if an animal goes beserk we have to bring it back. But such incidents are few and far between.”

                Shion nodded, “Okay, seems simple enough. I suppose I will know when either of those things are needed of me.”

                “Yeah, you will.” She began out of the tent, “The gates will open soon, I suggest you get changed into something that doesn’t smell like animals.”

                He didn’t think he smelled like animals. But considering he had spent the last four hours with them, he supposed he probably did. He walked into a personal tent. They were hidden in the back of the circus and were closed off by a gate. It wasn’t the most secure gate but it was enough to keep a majority of people out. His was a large purple one which was shared by four others. He couldn’t remember who. None of them seemed terribly interested in him. He hoped they would at least be kind.

                He rinsed himself off with a wet rag and threw on a button up shirt with a light jacket and a pair of khakis. He figured it was casual enough to go walking around in and comfortable enough for him to run around and work in if necessary. He wondered what kind of events would be there. He had gotten to see some of them before he passed out. But it only seemed like it must have been a small portion of them.

                It was then he saw it. There was a red scar twisting around his body. Around his leg, torso, all the way up to his neck. In that moment his heart stopped. What had happened? He felt the scar, there was no elevations, it was just twisted and red, like a snake. He rushed to the mirror and examined the scar and was shocked to see his face. His once brown eyes had become a crimson red and his brunette hair now a pale white. He lifted it gingerly with his fingers and dropped to his knees. He didn’t understand, he couldn’t. Was it all the fault of that snake he had come into contact with? Was he going to die?

                He didn’t know what to do so he just clutched his trembling body and lay on the ground. He was white, scarred. How could he go out like that? He looked like some freak. He was a freak. That’s why everyone stared. Part of him wished that he had died.

                Another person walked into the tent. Shion didn’t move, nor did he make a sound, however, the tent was small and he was found nonetheless. The figure walked up to him, “Whats wrong?”

                Shion didn’t move. There was a brief moment where he didn’t reply. Withering was just too overwhelming for him. Eventually he stuttered, “How can I live like this.”

                Shions shoulders were grabbed and he was forced to turn to face Nezumi; Shion thought that if Nezumi kept scowling as he was he would get wrinkles. Wrinkles. Old. Just as him with his white hair. Nezumi’s  grasp only tightened when he realized Shions indifference, “You can live like this. Your heart is still beating right? Youre at a circus. Everyone is a little messed up some way or another!” He growled, occasionally shaking the albino boy.

                Nezumi pulled a knife from out of his pocket and smirked, putting it up to Shions neck, “If you want to die, I could kill you right now. Would you rather die?”

                Shion grabbed Nezumi’s wrist and shook his head ever so slightly. His face remained pained and hopeless, however there was one change: his resolve.

                Nezumi returned the blade to his pocket and took a step back to look down on him, “Then there is only one option. Live.” He grabbed whatever he had come to the tent for quickly and left. Just like that. A quick breeze; you’d never known he was there.

~

                Once the gates had actually opened and the circus started seeing gates, Shion found the strength to leave the threshold of the tent and venture out into public.  He was amazed by the way the once vacant lot had been transformed in minimal time. There were lights and noise all around, no matter where you turned something different was happening. Either a game, or performance or sale. He had always love the circus, it was no mystery why.

                Suddenly, he was a child again, enjoying all the performers and festivities, trying not to get caught when he swiped an extra bag of caramel corn, even though it didn’t matter because workers got as much as they wanted within reason. He wanted to see it all. Even though he had so many more nights to do it. He just wanted to get a glimpse of it all.

                He walked into the House of Mirrors

                The Eternal Maze

                The Snake Show (Although he promptly left when he realized it was the same show he was watching when he got attacked)

                The Elephant Show.

                The Tiger Taming

                The Fortune Tent.

                The Fortune Tent was simple labeled “Eve” and when he barged in he was started to see he had interrupted a session. He almost immediately returned outside the tent and awaited his turn. He had nearly forgotten about his previous state of fear. He was so happy to finally be fulfilling his dream. He worked at the circus. Now it was his life.

                Shion snuck into the room once two people walked out. There she , covered in dark blue cloth, her face veiled by black, sat. Eve. Her eyed gleamed up at him, though it was quite difficult for him to notice that. He approached the maiden.

                Before he sat before her, she asked, “Shall we take a glimpse at the cards, or should I look into the ball?”

                “Can you do both?”

                The girl chuckled, “There are many more nights for that, Shion.”

                “Eh!” He nearly stood, “How did you know?”

                “I am supposed to know the future, after all. What could would I be if I didn’t know your name?”

                He realized she raised an extremely valid point so he decided, “Lets look at the ball.” He knew he needed a question. However, as a minute, two minutes, five minutes passed, he remained undecided. He fixed his gaze at Eve, “What is a common question.”

                “Well, I often get asked about romance.”

                He figured that would do. He couldn’t think of anything else he might like to know, “Tell me that, then.”

                She smiled and tilted her head slowly and turned towards her crystal ball. Shion could never figure out exactly what languages fortune tellers chanted in, but he was leaning towards it being Latin. Once he had asked, but the only response he got was language of the gods, and the didn’t help him whatsoever.

                “You have reached romantic opportunity in this stage of your life.” Eve finally said in a language Shion understood, “ You will fall in love with someone who has long dark hair and is mysterious.”

                Already, a figure with hair falling down their back draped in dark clothing manifested itself in Shions mind. He couldn’t say it was the image of his ideal partner, but he also knew that Eve’s explanation had been rather vague.

                “You have long dark hair.”

                Again, Eve laughed, “Indeed I do, Shion. But rest assured it isn’t me,”

                “Hm.” Shion wondered, looking upwards, then standing up and tossing some change at the table, “I wonder who it is then. Have I met them?”

                “It seems Im the only one you’ve met with dark hair. And you know it isn’t me.”

                “You’re right.” He muttered and waved goodbye.

                Once the tent was emptied, Eve finished, “It isn’t me, not technically.”

~

                Shion carried on, although he kept a look out for anyone with long dark hair. He had seen one adolescent, however, through an easy process of realizing he wasn’t a pedophile, he quickly knew she wasn’t the one Eve had been referencing. It wasn’t like many of the boys had long hair either, so that greatly limited the options the Shion was left with. He didn’t mind too terribly. It wasn’t as if he had to find that person immediately. It would take time, just like any good thing should. And he shouldn’t rush into such things.  He still had the rest of his life. He was only sixteen, after all.

                Eventually he ran into Safu who informed him that the first night of the circus was always around a day long shift. The circus usually ran only during the day otherwise. Something he wished someone had decided to mention earlier so that he might have taken a nap. He was hardly used to the odd sleeping habits the circus would require he adopt. He hoped that there would be a time where he might be given an hour or so to rest. When he asked someone, though, they stared at him in pity. That was answer enough. He sighed. It would be a really long day.

~

                Shion decided to walk around in the House of Mirrors some more at about 8:30 when just about everyone had cleared for either work, church or breakfast. Perhaps the circus should have thought about not starting on a Saturday night. It would give him time to be a little more relaxed though. However by that time, the circus had been running for fourteen hours and Shion was unsure if he would be able to make it another ten.

                All around him, he saw a familiar boy, dark hair, cocky smirk, Nezumi. He wanted to get to his side so that they might talk, however finding his exact location would be extremely difficult. Next to impossible. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he yelped in surprise.

                Nezumi only smirked and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jackets, “Don’t cause any trouble.” And just like that, Nezumi was gone again.

                “What but how did you do that?”

                “There are tricks. I’m surprised you don’t know since you claimed you love the circus so much.” Shion didn’t understand why he would try to find the loopholes in an otherwise mysteriously magical room. Luckily that wouldn’t be their last encounter.  Far from. Shion would still have many opportunities to ask again. Only once again would he take it though.

…

                “Oi, Shion isn’t it?”

                He turned quickly, “Yes?”

                “Can you take the feline back, I think she is sick.” He pointed to a tiger. He knew he was hired to do stuff like that, but did that other guy really think Shion had the strength for something like that? Regardless, he nodded, how else would be get cut a paycheck?

                He wrapped an arm around the beast and tried leading her out of the tent, first. Surprisingly, she was easily led. He helped her through the throng of people.  “Please no photos” “Do not do that, she is not well” “Everyone, out of the way please!” The more and more he chanted they more irritated and exasperated his voice became. If they wanted to see more tigers, he felt they should get out of his way and go to the tent with the rest of the tigers. Instead of feasting their eyes on the one that really didn’t want to be around people any more.

                At long last, the pair made it to the tigers cage. He let her in and closed the door. When he smiled thankfully down that the feline she was looking up at him with glassy eyes. Her mouth slightly agape and cocked head asked a very sincere question. Once he would rather not have to answer, but he couldn’t bring himself to so coldly ignore her plea. He opened the gate to let himself in, “Only until you fall asleep.” He reasoned, unsure if it was with himself or the tiger. She seemed content with that decision nevertheless and curled in a ball to rest. Shion leaned against her and pet her, humming peacefully.

                It was all so serine. He could lightly hear the chatter of pedestrians outside the tent. And the tigers breath was steady, everything was steady and soft. His eyes drifted to a close. However he quickly opened them again, knowing he couldn’t sleep on the clock. His eyes, though, tried once again to close. He wouldn’t have for  it. It took everything within him to not sleep, but he knew now wasn’t the time.  Not now not now. He could get sleep later. Later being far hours and hours away, but he couldn’t focus on such details. He just had to stay awake. Stay awake and enjoy the circus.

                However, his eyes and thoughts betrayed him as his eyes closed again and he could not force them back open.  

~

“He lasted longer than Id thought.”

“He is a hard worker, we have got to give him that.”

“He wanted to sleep as soon as he got here last night, too.”

“Anyways , I was the only one who thought he would last until 4-5 am. Everyone pay up.”

                The small crowd grumbled as they handed some coins to an elder, notably known as “ringleader”

                “Drunk bastard.” One muttered, slamming money into his hand.

                “Hey,” He said defensively,  “Ive been sober since we got to this town!” He burst out loudly, none of the others joined him though. He was drunk.

                “Oh my god guys!” A new voice chimed, she had just entered the scene, “You are going to wake him up. Just let him sleep.”

                “What? Do you like him?” The drunkard interrogated.

                She stiffened as the blood rushed into her face, “I—shouldn’t all of you be working right now, anyways? Get out of here!”

                “Whos going to wake him up now.” Someone commented

                “He just looks so peaceful sleeping there with that beast.” It was easy to hear him smiling down at Shion. Using almost the same tone a mother might when she finds her toddler asleep with the family dog.

                “Bet you wish he slept like that with you, huh?”

                “Shut up, Rikiga and all of you, go away. You have to business here.” She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming at them. She knew that wouldn’t do any good and would only wake Shion.

                The small posse chuckled as they walked past Safu and out of the tent. She sighed. She could never remember how everyone found out about her romantic habits. Its not that she was a slut or anything. She just knew that when you like someone a lot, you should reproduce with them. Sometimes that freaks people out, but it was just her personality. Blunt and to the point. She knew what she wanted and what she ought to do to get it. It just didn’t usually pan out for her. She didn’t force anyone to have sex with her though or dream only of having sex with people. Although most her coworkers made it seem like that was all there was to her. It was irritating when it started and now it just really pissed her off.

                She sighed and muttered, “Sleep well.” To a boy who had long since been pretending to be asleep.


End file.
